


A Very Happy Birthday

by FantasyGeek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Wincest+Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyGeek/pseuds/FantasyGeek
Summary: You are in a open long distance relationship with Sam. You pick up a hot guy at a bar but Sam surprises you with a visit. Turns out they know each other and the three of you have fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the first thing I've ever written and shared, originally on tumblr. It was inspired by a true confession and turned into wincest. I was inspired to write this.

*Talk to you later, babe*  
After texting a quick kissy face good bye, you put your phone down and started to get dressed for your night out.  
You had met Sam at a bar, abandoned when his older brother left with someone, and you hit it off. The sex was great, more than great, amazing. You had even spent the whole next day together, which almost never happened. When he had to leave for his job, you agreed to keep in touch. You had barely gone a day in the last five months without texting or calling or skyping. He had even managed to come back for a few blissful days. He had hoped to be in town for your birthday but things changed. You weren’t going to let it get you down though.

It was your first night out since talking with Sam about being poly and you were relieved you wouldn’t have to feel guilty about picking someone up. Not that you felt guilty per se. You never claimed to be monogamous but most people assumed after five months you weren’t “supposed” to be sleeping with other people. However, you hadn’t worried what most people would think, you were worried what one person would think and he said it was fine. In fact, he was poly and had been seeing other people too.  
Tonight was going to be a good night.

The guy sweet talking you was gorgeous. Perfect hair, ridiculously green eyes, and full lips that filled your mind with all sorts of dirty thoughts. He was charming and funny. More than he needed to be, if you were honest, given his looks. It wasn’t long before you bid your friends goodnight, the guy, Dean taking your hand and leading you out of the bar.

You barely made it to the elevator before he pounced on you, kissing and sucking and licking every inch of skin he could find. You must have given your neighbors quite a show as you tried to get your door unlocked, Dean grinding against you and biting at your neck.

Once inside, you didn’t even make it to the bedroom, Dean had you naked and sprawled on the couch. He knelt between your legs and ran his hands over the inside of your thighs, up and down, sending shivers up your spine. He put one hand besides you as he leaned over you to trail wet kisses down your neck and over the tops of your breast till he sucked one nipple into his mouth. You gasped and then gasped again when his finger stroked all the way up your thigh to just barely brush against your lower lips. His tongue flicked against your nipple as he sucked before he released it to give the same treatment to your other one. His fingers continued to lightly tease till he slipped one inside.  
He groaned. “So wet for me already, sweetheart?” Dean’s voice was rough and deep and fed the desire growing in your belly.  
“Mmm, feels good.” Your voice was breathy and you bit your lip.  
Dean rubbed his finger against your inside a few times before pulling away and licking his finger clean. “Oh we’re just getting started.”  
He must have been done with teasing because Dean pushed your legs apart a little further and lowered his head to lick one broad stroke against you. You groaned bucking your hips up. He gave you a few more long laps before delving his tongue inside. Your hands flew into his hair, tugging him against you and moaning more.  
Dean shifted, pulling his hair on your fingers as he moved. He sucked your clit and you arched off the couch into him. “Fuck yes Dean, right there!”  
When he slide two fingers inside you, stroking that sweet spot as he worked you clit with that wonderful mouth, you knew you were close. “Fuck yes, I’m gonna come-”  
Then, your doorbell rang. You practically sobbed when Dean pulled away and you felt your orgasm begin to fade.  
You smacked the couch in frustration and Dean smirked at you. “We’re you expecting someone?” He asked.  
“No, and whoever it is will be dead in three minutes.” You got up and pulled on clothing not even caring what it was. “The bedroom is through there, I’ll join you in a minute if you don’t mind.” You nodded towards the door.  
“Sure, but don’t take too long birthday girl.” He brushed against you as he passed. “I had plenty more planned.”  
You whimpered a little before steeling yourself to deal with the interruption.

“Sam?!” He was the last person you expected it to be. He stood at your door with a present in one hand and a cupcake in the other.  
“Surprise!” He beamed at you.  
Your earlier frustration melted away and you threw yourself on him. He hugged you back awkwardly with his hands full and backed you through the door so he could set his stuff down. As soon as his hands were free, Sam wrapped his arms around you. You leaned back just enough for him to duck his head to kiss you, thoroughly enough that you were reminded what you had been up to moments ago.  
You pulled back again to look at Sam. “I’m so glad you’re here, but I kind of already had company. Let me go ask him to leave and we’ll have your cupcake.” Your eyes darted to your bedroom door.  
Sam looked from the bedroom door to your shirt which you just now realized was Dean’s. He grinned wickedly, his eyes going dark. “He doesn’t have to leave if you don’t want him to.”  
A thrill of excitement ran through you. “I don’t know if he’ll be up for it but we can ask.”  
“I think he’ll be okay with it.” Sam said. You furrowed your brow in confusion at his certainty but didn’t respond as you opened your bedroom door.  
Dean was laying on your bed naked, stroking himself. You had a moment to register that Dean was huge, nearly as big as Sam and Sam was the biggest guy you’d ever been with.  
“Sam?!” Dean sounded more shocked than you had.  
You looked between them. “You know each other?”  
“You could say that.” Dean said sitting up but not moving to cover himself. “He’s my-”  
“My boyfriend,” Sam finished.  
You laughed. “Seriously? What are the chances?”  
Dean hadn’t moved so you pulled his shirt over your head and crawled onto the bed. “I was going to ask you to leave because MY boyfriend was here,” You straddled his thighs as he lay back again, smiling. You continued, “but since he’s OUR boyfriend, I think the night just got better.” You bent over to kiss Dean, wet and brief, before you arched your back giving Sam a good view as you smiled seductively at him over your shoulder. “Don’t you agree?”  
“Hell yeah,” Sam said popping the button on his jeans.  
You turned back to Dean, giving him a longer, deeper kiss. He leaned up into it, his tongue tangling with yours. You pulled back when you felt Sam crawl up behind you. He nuzzled your neck and pressed his growing erection to your ass.  
“Does this work for you, babe?” He asked against your ear. At the same time, Dean pushed his hips up, the hard shaft of his cock sliding through your wetness and pressing against your clit. You arched back into Sam at the rush of pleasure flashing through your body.  
“Mmm, yes.” It was an answer to Sam’s question and a response to Dean. Sam and Dean’s hands moved over your body. Together it felt like they were touching you everywhere, Sam’s chest flush against your back, his mouth sucking at your neck, his large calloused hands brushing down your arms as Dean pressed his hands into your thighs and up over your hips, his nails scraping just the right amount.  
Dean shifted beneath you, positioning his cock at your entrance. You ground your hips down to meet him as he thrust up into you. A wordless cry escaped you and you squeezed your eyes shut for a moment. You opened them again when Dean started to move, long slow thrusts.  
Sam ran his tongue over the shell of your ear. “He feels good inside you, doesn’t he?” You felt his hand drift down your spine, one finger sliding between your cheeks and pressing against your hole. “Can’t wait to feel him fucking you while I’m inside you.”  
“Yes. Please.” You begged. Suddenly, your back felt cold. You nodded at Sam before he opened your nightstand and grabbed the lube. He got back behind you again and nudged you forward. The change in position as you stretched across Dean made you feel every inch of him sliding in and out of you still deliciously slow.  
The cold lube made you jump when Sam’s fingers brushed against the ring of muscle but you arched your back, lifting your ass to give him a better angle.  
Dean groaned with you when Sam pushed one and then two slippery fingers inside.  
“God, Sam, that feels so good, I want more. I want you inside me.” You nibbled and sucked at Dean as you spoke.  
“Come on, Sam. Give the girl what she wants.” Dean grabbed your ass and spread your cheeks apart to give Sam better access. Sam continued to work you open while you and Dean both urged him to fuck you. Finally, he gave in.  
Sam thrust into you with one swift movement and you moaned, nearly coming. For a moment, neither of them moved letting you adjust to the fullness.  
“So tight, it’s amazing. I’m not gonna last long.” Sam whispered against your hair, his forehead resting against you. He started to move first.  
Dean moaned louder than you. “Sammy, I can feel you.” Dean said in awe. He sat up suddenly, making you feel small trapped between them, as he kissed Sam over your shoulder. You wiggled your hips as best you could and they moaned into each other mouths.  
Dean lay back again and they both started to move. It was the most incredible feeling you’d ever experienced. The slide of their cocks inside you, sometimes together sometimes one right after the other but always feeling so full. You felt your orgasm building quickly.  
“Come on, sweetheart, come for us.” Dean’s finger reached between you and pressed as he circled your clit.  
“Wanna feel you squeeze us tight when you come.” Sam said in your ear and that was it.  
You moaned loudly as your orgasm ripped through you, wave after wave overwhelming your senses. Every muscle in your body tightened and you heard Sam and Dean moaning behind and below you. They were still thrusting into you dragging your climax on and on.  
“Fuck,” Dean called and you heard Sam groan a moment later. You felt an extra warm wetness between your legs as their movement stopped and your orgasm finally faded.  
You collapsed on Dean, not able to move. Sam held himself on his arms over you, panting, his head resting between your shoulder blades.  
He kissed your back. “Happy Birthday.”  
You laughed, post orgasm bliss making you giggly. “This made it a very happy birthday.”


End file.
